Noyés
by Zangetsugaara
Summary: Car même si nos cauchemars persistent notre amour les chassera. Kanon/Aiolia. OS. Séquelle de "ils sont aveuglent" peut se lire sans avoir lu ce dernier.


**_Note de l'auteur: Comme d'habitude rien de m'appartient tout est à . Voici un petit OS sur un ship trop peu courant de mon point de vue, Il est un peu différent de ce que l'on peut trouver sur ces personnages en temps normal mais j'espère que la nouveauté vous plaira._**

 ** _Sur ces belles paroles._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _L'eau. La peur._

 _Le sel. Son rire. Encore de l'eau._

 _De l'air ! Pitié ! Juste un peu d'air !_

 _Le froid. Si froid._

 _De la lumière ? Non. Il n'y a que les ombres et ce froid._

 _Que la douleur et ce poids, ce poids qui m'empêche de respirer !_ _ **Kanon..**_

 _Je lutte, mais c'est trop fort. Trop puissant. Je vais mourir !_

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Saga ? Non ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas là !_ _ **Ne me laisse pas là !**_

 _Une vague encore, la dernière peut-être ? J'ai mal. Si mal._ _ **Kanon...**_

 _J'ai froid. Mon corps me lâche, mes poumons me brûlent !_

 _Comment on fait déjà pour respirer ? Et ce sel ! Dans ma bouche, sur ma langue, j'ai soif, si soif._

 _Je n'arrive plus à penser, le sel me fait délirer._ _ **Kanon !**_

 _Les parois de la grotte m'écorche, me coupe et me brûle à chaque nouvelle secousse._

 _Mais à quoi bon résister ? A quoi bon crier ?_

 _Je n'arrive de toutes façons plus à respirer._

 _-KANON !_

Je me redresse vite, je panique. Des bras forts me secoue, une voix me parle, mais la cacophonie des vagues la couvre.

Ses lèvres bougent. Pourtant je n'entends que la mer furieuse qui me maintient contre les parois de cette fichue grotte.

-KANON ! RESPIRE ! BORDEL ! KANON RESPIRE !

Comme un signal, mon corps obéit à cette voix tumultueuse. Mes poumons me brûlent d'avoir été si longtemps privés d'air mais je respire. Enfin ! Je respire.

Libéré de l'étreinte de mes cauchemars, ses mains s'aggripent dans mes cheveux humides, je sens son regard inquiet sur moi. Il n'y a guère qu'avec lui dans la douce chaleur de notre chambre que ce regard ne me dérange pas. Il ne dit rien, s'assoit à mon coté, le dos appuyé contre le mur froid.

Je retombe sur le matelas, le marbre du plafond me semble plus fissuré que d'ordinaire dans la pénombre de la nuit. Sa main vient prendre la mienne pour la porter à ses lèvres avec une douceur qui lui est propre.

Nous restons silencieux. C'est aussi bien comme ça. Au bout d'un moment je le sens bouger et d'une pression je comprend qu'ils souhaite que je fasse de même.

Me voilà dos à son torse, sa deuxième mains se pose sur ma hanche et nous restons comme ça. Il ne me prend pas dans ses bras, c'est bête mais il maintient l'illusion que je peux m'échapper à tout moment. Et c'est suffisant.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons ainsi, et dans la chaleur de notre lit mon cœur s'est calmé. Mon esprit tourbillonne, ces cauchemars ne sont pas nouveaux, loin de là et pourtant ça ne les empêchent pas de raviver de vieilles blessures à chaque fois.

La main sur ma hanche glisse vers mon ventre et la tête de mon amant se niche dans mon coup. Je le sens y déposer quelques baisers, c'est fou comme son souffle chaud sur ma peau me réchauffe bien plus que n'importe quel vêtement.

-Je ne te laisserai pas.

Cette affirmation me fait rouvrir les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Mon regard croise le sien. Ses émeraudes sont déterminées, résolues, comme toujours chez lui. Ça me tire un demi-sourire, c'est son genre de dire des trucs pareilles avec conviction, sa sincérité me touche au moins autant qu'elle me fait mal. Je ne suis pas vraiment de ceux que l'on garde, de ceux que l'on aime. Et ça, ça fait mal.

Je tombe sur le matelas surpris ,mon beau blond a décidé de bouger semble-t-il, il est à califourchon sur moi, ses mains caressent mon torse en remontant pour venir s'accrocher aux miennes. Il se penche et commence à déposer des baiser à peine plus appuyés que des frôlements sur ma gorge.

Pas que ce traitement me déplaise, il n'est pas rare que nous échangions un peu de tendresse, je hausse un sourcil avant de demander :

-Aiolia ?

-Hm ? Il n'arrête pas son traitement pour me répondre, au contraire ses baisers se font plus appuyés, et je peux sentir son envie de me mordre, de laisser sa trace comme nous aimons si bien le faire.

-Pas que je n'adore pas ta jolie bouche mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je le sens sourire contre ma peau, il prend son temps pour me répondre préférant doucement passer ses dents sur mon épiderme rendu sensible par ses attentions.

-Tu ne me crois pas, alors je vais t'aimer et te montrer que tu a tord.

A ces mots je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, à nos débuts je l'aurais poussé, j'aurais crié, et je me serais enfui refusant de le croire. Plus maintenant, il faut croire que sa détermination et sa sincérité ont ébréché mes convictions et balayé une grande partie de mes doutes. Il reprend ses caresses, descendant sur mon torse, effleurant du bout des lèvres une cicatrice qui y traîne, avant de remonter m'embrasser.

Nos lèvres se scellent, nos souffles se mélangent et nos langues se retrouvent pour un nouveau ballet, c'est chaud et tendre, comme s'il tentait de faire passer toute la tendresse que je lui inspire dans notre baiser.

Ça aussi nous avons dû apprendre, lui comme moi, laisser l'autre nous soutenir et accepter que ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, je ne compte plus le nombre de disputes qui ont manqué noyer notre couple parce que notre orgueil refusait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la sincérité et l'amour de l'autre.

Nos mains caressent nos corps, très vite la tension monte, la pièce se remplit de nos soupirs et de gémissements de plaisir. Je me redresse, ma main agrippe sa cuisse pour rapprocher nos désir déjà bien allumés pendant que l'autre se cale sur sa nuque accentuant notre baiser.

Je le sens grogner de satisfaction fasse au rapprochement, je souris contre ses lèvres, je le sens esquisser un sourire narquois avant qu'un traître mouvement de son bassin envoie des étoiles dans ma tête et du feu dans mes veines.

Loin de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, nos hanches bougent maintenant de concert faisant grimper en flèches nos désirs déjà bien enflammés. Nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle, nos yeux s'accrochent et et je peux y lire ce qu'il n'ose me demander. Un sursaut d'orgueil me dit de refuser mais mon cœur sait depuis longtemps que s'il y a une personne avec qui je peux me laisser aller, s'il y a une personne qui sait reconnaître cette marque de confiance offerte et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, c'est bien celle qui partage ses bras et ses nuits avec moi.

Alors j'accepte et sous ses yeux surpris, reconnaissants et aimants j'inverse nos positions puis j'attrape sa main que je dépose sur ma fesse, l'y abandonnant, sa deuxième main vient caresser ma joue pendant que ses lèvres ravissent ma bouche. Il est toujours tendre dans ces moments là, sachant très bien ce qui me coûte de lui laisser mener la danse, moi le grand adepte du contrôle .

L'inconfort de la première intrusion laisse vite place au plaisir fulgurant qu'il me procure. Très vite les étoiles dansent devant mes yeux pendant que ses doigts se lancent dans un ballet sensuel dans mon être.

Mes dents ont d'elles même trouvé le chemin vers mes lèvres ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il les remplacent par ses lèvres. Je peux sentir autant dans son baiser que dans son corps pressé contre le mien sa frustration et son envie.

Je suis au bord du gouffre du plaisir quand il retire ces doigts de moi, il se place à mon entrée et son regard se bloque dans le mien quand il amorce son insertion, il m'embrasse et ma plainte se meurt dans sa bouche.

Une fois totalement en moi, il attend et je commence à bouger, pendant que nos lèvres s'unissent nos corps ne font plus qu'un, je lance le premier vas et vient et bientôt nous bougons de concert,synchronisant nos corps pour le plaisir de l'être aimé.

Nos plaintes meurent sous nos baisers et rares sont celles qui remplissent la pièce. Nos cosmos s'emmêlent pendant que nos corps se font plus rapides, plus forts et plus frénétiques.

Nous atteignons le septième ciel et pendant que mon désir se répand entre nous le sien explose en moi.

Et quand épuisés nous nous étendons, blottis l'un contre l'autre, je sais que même si nos cauchemars persistent notre amour les chassera.


End file.
